harry potter and the letter of truth
by sap213
Summary: when harry recieves a letter from gringotts his world changes but is it for the better. full summary inside. r & r  chapter 1 beta'd chapter 2 and currently being beta'd chapter 4 being written pairing poll currently daphne- 9, fleur- 7
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is my first ever fan fiction all though I have read quite a few from this site and others I have had some inspiration from stories I have read and any similarities between this and other stories are purely coincidental. I hope that people like it. Please read and review as comments will be appreciated as I want to know what I have done well and what I haven't so that I am able to improve on them.

Summary:  
>This story is set after Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts not long after Sirius's death after he returns to the Dursley's. He decides to prepare for the war with Voldemort when he gets a letter asking for his presence at Sirius's will reading, as well as to inform him about a number of things concerning him. When he attends the reading he learns things that change the very foundations of his life and set him on a different path than the one that Dumbledore wants him on. As he heads down this new path he continues to learn things that strengthen his new views.<p>

Bashing: Dumbledore, Weasleys, Hermione

Manipulative: Dumbledore

Obsessive: Ginny

(Psychic Speech)

[Beast speech]

=Parseltongue=

+Gobbledegook+

Currency conversion: 1 Galleon = £7.925

Chapter 1 - The Letter

_16th June_

Since Harry had returned to the Dursley's he had spent most of that time reading his school books and finishing his homework, the rest was spent doing the chores that the Dursley's had given him, which this year were of far greater number than any other he could remember. This was due mainly to the fact that the 'Order of the Burnt Turkey' - as Harry had taken to calling them, had threatened his relatives, leading the Dursley's to take their anger out on him by assigning him extra chores. He managed to get through the summer by thinking about Hogwarts.

When Harry had started school at Hogwarts, he respected most of the teachers as they treated everyone fairly and were not biased against him. He came to see Dumbledore as a grandfatherly figure, as he would listen to Harry, always believing in him even when most of the school didn't.

The way Harry kept himself busy that summer allowed him to keep his mind from settling on the subject that was constantly at the edge of it - Sirius. He had started to dwell on his godfather's death at the end of the year, as he believed it was his fault that Sirius died, since Sirius went to the Department of Mysteries that day in order to save Harry. Knowing that Sirius wouldn't have wanted him to dwell on his passing, Harry instead decided to focus on preparing to fulfil the prophecy he heard just hours after Sirius' death. The prophecy told Harry what he had known all along - that he would be the one to kill Voldemort, or that Voldemort would kill him. To prepare himself he had started by reading all of his school books from Hogwarts over again whenever he had free time, something that very rarely occurred in Harry's life, although he made up for it with his quick reading skills. By the fourth day into his summer holiday, Harry was already onto his fifth year books, and would soon need something else to occupy his time and to help him prepare for the upcoming war against Voldemort.

Harry looked up at the clock. It was quarter past ten at night and the Dursley's had not long since gone to bed. He pushed his transfiguration book away from him and decided to send a letter requesting some new books from one of his friends or an Order member, as he knew it would be too dangerous for him to leave the safety of the Dursleys' to go to Diagon Alley. He decided on sending a letter to Remus. He started to write his letter:

Remus,

I am writing to you to request a few things. I have recently learned something that I am currently not at liberty to discuss as it has a high level of importance to the upcoming war and have decided that to maximise my chance of survival I need to prepare. I have nearly finished all of my school books, and since I am unable to go to Diagon Alley for some new ones, I was wondering if you could do so on my behalf. I would like as many defence books as possible, as well as advanced charms and transfiguration books.

Some beginner's guides to arithmacy, ancient runes, legilimens, occlumecy and animagi would also be appreciated, as I feel these skills may come in handy with my visions from Voldemort. I would also like to follow in my father's and Sirius' footsteps and become an animagus if possible, so could you possibly pick up the relevant ingredients for the animagus potion so I can see if I can become one?

I've enclosed a note to Gringotts that you can give them, allowing you to take some money out of my vault to pay for the goods.  
>I endeavour to hear from you soon and I hope that you are as good health as possible considering your 'furry little problem'.<p>

Harry

Having finished writing his letter and the note to Gringotts, he rolled them up and tied them to Hedwig's leg.

"Hey girl, would it be possible for you to take these to Remus for me. Take your time, it's not like I'm flooded with letters is it?" He got up and opened the window. As Hedwig flew past him she gave him a quick bite on his ear to show him he was not on his own, as he always had Hedwig.

Shutting the window, Harry turned around slowly looking at the small room. It was packed but not how you would expect it to be for a teenager that was one of the most famous people in the wizarding world. You would expect it to be full of the latest items. Instead as he glanced round all he could see was broken things or previously broken things. He remembered when he first moved into this room from his previous one. This one was by far the bigger of the two at 6 feet wide by 10 feet long; just big enough to fit a bed and his broken old desk. He looked at a pile of rubbish and wondered why in the world the Dursley's had let Dudley keep it all.

"Probably just to spite me" he thought "considering they only gave me this room as Hogwarts knew I slept under the stairs. I doubt they actually want me to have any space." he had tried to make as much space as possible in the room by fixing things or by discreetly throwing small pieces of the junk away.

!FLASHBACK!

He slowly came down the stairs from his new room that he had been given the day before, walking into the kitchen he saw his aunt Petunia - a tall skinny women that reminded him so much of a horse, and his uncle who could only be described as a small whale when compared to Harry and his aunt. He sat at the table, clearing his throat to get their attention he started.

"Aunt Petunia, uncle Vernon, I was wondering if I could throw away the broken items in my new room as there is very little space in there at the moment." he knew as soon as he started to see Vernon turn his slowly reddening head that he had made a huge mistake in asking.

"WHY YOU UNGRATEFUL BOY, WE HAVE GIVEN YOU THAT ROOM OUT OF THE GOODNESS OF OUR HEARTS, AND YOU DECIDE TO INSULT US BY ASKING TO THROW AWAY OUR DEAR DUDDIKENS STUFF! YOU KNOW, I AM STARTING TO WONDER WHY WE GAVE YOU THAT ROOM WHEN OUR DUDLEY DESERVES AND NEEDS IT SO MUCH MORE!"  
>Harry found himself hurtling back up the stairs, fleeing from the wrath of his aunt and her frying pan.<p>

! END FLASHBACK!

As he sat down at the desk he heard a tapping on the window behind him. Turning around he saw a small tawny owl pecking at the window, in its claws some rolled up parchment with the official Gringotts seal on them. Opening the window and taking the parchment from the owl he slowly opened it.

Mr Potter,

We are writing this letter to request your attendance at the will reading of Sirius Orion Black on June 24th at 1 pm. You presence is required as you are one of the main beneficiaries. If you do not reply or agree to come attend, you will lose all right of ownership to your items and they will be passed to a family member.

We anticipate your reply by the 20th at the latest with an explanation as to why you are not able to turn up if that is indeed the case. There are also some other matters that require your attention here at the Bank of Gringotts that could do with being sorted at the earliest convenience.

Griphook

Senior manager of the Potter accounts

Setting the letter down on his desk, Harry quickly penned out a reply letting Griphook know that he would be attending if a port key could be made for him due to his lack of available transport, along with a quick P.S. asking how he was doing. Quickly attaching the letter back onto the Gringotts owl and sending it back, he sat on the bed and allowed his mind to go over the past few weeks and what he thought might happen at the will reading. The next few days passed mostly the same with Harry doing his chores around the house while finishing reading his school books.

_19th June_

On the 19th though he received a letter and two parcels. A parcel from Remus that had all of his requested books and equipment as well as a few notable additions Remus must have picked out for him. There was also a note explaining his choices and how harry didn't owe him any money as Remus had taken over the role of godfather after Sirius had died. the second parcel contained a bag of galleons from his trust vault as well as a small stone with a note explaining that it was a port key set to take him to gringotts at 11am on the 24th June so they could discuss some things before the start of the will reading and to give him some time to go to diagon alley if he needs to. The letter however drew his attention as it was also about the will reading all though this time it was from Dumbledore.

Dear Harry

It has come to my attention in the past few days that Sirius's will is being read on the 24th at gringotts and unfortunately I am going to have to say that it is too dangerous for you to attend and so I will attend for you and pass on all relative Information afterwards. Remember I am only doing this for your safety. I have also arranged for you to spend the last Two weeks of your summer holiday at grimmauld place with the weasleys and unfortunately for your safety I have told Your friends not to send you anymore owls if they have already and request that you do not send any yourself as they Can be tracked I will send a letter closer to the end of the holidays via Fawkes as to how you will get to grimmauld place

I will see you back at school on September 1st

Albus Dumbledore

Supreme mugwump, headmaster of Hogwarts, leader of the order of the phoenix, head of the wizemagot, icw member

'that was strange' he thought to himself while filling Hedwig's water bowl up 'surely there would be enough security at gringotts to ensure my safety and either way I have to go now as I told griphook I would and I have the port key to get there and back with so I guess I will just see him there.' setting the letter to the side he picked up the first book out of the package from remus the beginner's guide to becoming an animagus. Slowly opening the book to the first page harry started to read.

WHAT IS AN ANIMAGUS: an animagus is a witch or wizard with the ability to turn into an animal at will. Not much is known on the relationship between wizard and animagus or except that it is very rare to get a magical species or multiple animagus with there only being one registered phoenix animagus in recorded history that person being Merlin.

HOW TO BECOME AN ANIMAGUS: there are a few ways to becoming an animagus but all start with finding out if you can by finding your form(s) if you have one this is achieved through the animagi revelio potion. This potion puts the drinker into a deep sleep like state where they will get a vision of their form(s) after the vision has stopped the drinker will slowly come round. If you are not able to become an animagus then the potion will not affect you. The directions to make the required potion are found on page 21. The second step in becoming an animagus is learning the transformation. This can be done in a multiple way. You can slowly meditate and slowly change parts of your body by focusing on it becoming the relevant part of your form until you are confident enough to do a full transformation where you will have to take control of that animal before its instincts take over. the second way is by far more painful as it requires the spell animagi change to be cast on the intended animagus this spell forces the body to change completely into that wizards form where they then take control the downside of this method is the transformation will take a couple of goes by that person to achieve the full transformation after the spell has been used. there are a number of other ways that can be used that are described later in this book but these two ways are the most commonly used.

Harry then turned to page 21 to find the directions to make the potion and stared the delicate process of brewing it knowing it took a minimum of 48 hours to make and luckily didn't need heating but just leaving it to stand for 24 hours after the last ingredient was added.

...48 hours later ...

Harry woke with a start looking around he saw the cauldron with his animagi revelio potion in it over in the corner. Standing up he made his way over and took a look. Seeing the bright blue colour he knew it was ready and took a beaker ful back to the bed with him where he made himself comfortable and took the potion

...6 hours later...

opening his eyes he saw his ceiling above him he looked over at the clock which read 4pm he had been in the visions for just over 6 hours cleaning up the remainder of the potion harry set to work on completing his chores so that he could continue reading his new books and get started on his animagus transformation.

the next few days flew by for harry with him completing his chores in the morning and spending the rest of the day reading his books then working on his transformation for 2 hours before heading to bed.

...24th June

slowly cracking his eyes open he turned off his alarm seeing it was 7:30 he set about making breakfast for the dursley's so he could be ready to head to gringotts at 11 am. Setting the breakfast on the table just as Vernon dursley came down the stairs allowed harry to quickly tell his uncle that he was going out for the day at 11 o'clock and that he didn't know when he would be back. After that was done he headed back to the room where he worked on his transformation by allowing his hands then feet to change until only his head was still human deciding that was as far as he wanted to go now harry decided to change back. Checking the time allowed him to see he had 10 minutes before the port key was set to go off.

...11:01 am 24th June...

as he stumbled forwards from his port key he knocked into a group of people stood at the back of the queue forcing these people to move forwards and stumble over each other one to the side of harry turned round and looked at who had caused them to nearly all fall over

"Harry? Is that you?"

A.N this was betad by a good friend who goes by the name of benny bunker so thanks to her hopefully all mistakes have been corrected

Also vote for who you would like harry to be paired with just put in the review their name and ill post the total updated votes with every chapter. I ask this as I like most pairings myself so don't know who to put him with. The person with the most votes will be paired with him if I can fit it into the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – the Meeting

"Harry is that you"

Turning round harry saw all nine weasleys along with Hermione and Dumbledore.

"What are you doing here harry? Shouldn't you be at the Dursley's" questioned Mrs. Weasley. he sorted his thoughts of why Hermione, Ron and Ginny where there and he wasn't allowed to come even though it looked like most of the order was there and surely they have been able to keep him safe.

"I was told that I had to come and claim my inheritance otherwise I would forfeit it to Draco malfoy as he was Sirius's closest blood relative and I was not going to let that happen so I asked if they could supply me with a port key to arrive just before the will reading started, so here I am." He could see Dumbledore preparing to ask him questions so before he could he turned and walked to the nearest goblin.

"Excuse me Griphook, I am here for the will reading of Sirius black would you possibly be able to direct me there if you have the time" seeing the shocked expression on the goblins face harry took it to mean he had caused the goblin an insult so he quickly added hoping to lessen the insult

"I meant no offence Sir and I apologise If I caused one." Quickly clearing the look of shock that had washed over his face, griphook replied

"No Mr. Potter you did not cause me any offense but you are very different from most wizards and I mean that in a good way as far as I am concerned as normally a wizard does not remember a goblins name especially when they only saw said goblin one time five years ago. Normally a wizard will come here and treat us goblins as servants and see as no more than dirt on their shoes. And please Mr. Potter let me give you my grievances for your recent loss, now if you will follow me to the will reading."

After following griphook to the will reading and finding out he had been left nearly everything by Sirius it was time for his meeting with ragnarock, the manager of gringotts. Sitting in the chair in ragnarock's office harry let his mind drift back to the details of the will reading and what he had learned about his so called best friends and the weasleys family bar Fred and George.

! FLASHBACK!

"We are all here for the will reading of Sirius Orion Black so here goes" at this griphook placed a small round disc on the table in front of him, as the disc was placed on the table a white smoke slowly came out of the centre of the disc and coalesced into a picture of Sirius.

"I Sirius Orion Black do hereby declare that I am of sound body, mind and spirit and this is my final will any and all previous wills at this point become null and void. Firstly to remus lupin I leave you 100,000 galleons and the instructions to buy yourself a new wardrobe as I do not want you looking after harry with ripped clothing" looking over harry saw remus start crying into his hands and when remus turned to look at harry all Harry could see was remus looking at him like a long lost child.

"Secondly as Lord Black I annul the marriages of bellatrix lestrange and narcissi malfoy and then I cast you both out of the black family along with Draco malfoy. I also leave Draco a message telling him to seriously consider whether licking someone's boots is the career path he wants. Thirdly I reinstate Andromeda tonks and nymphadora tonks, ha you can't have a go at me for calling you that can you nymphadora, to the black family and leave them with 200,000 galleons which is to be used wisely, I also give my blessing to the marriage between Andromeda tonks and ted tonks. Fourthly to the weasleys, Albus Dumbledore and Hermione Granger I leave 1 galleon and the advice to come clean to my godson and just hope he can ever see it in his heart to forgive you. To Fred and George wealey I didn't count you in that last bit as I know you had no part in it, to you I leave 200,000 to invest into your business and the marauders prank book from my vault with the prevision that you make a copy for harry. Lastly to my godson harry. Harry ever since the day when I first met you I have seen nothing of you but a caring, loyal and brave person I give you the advice to take a close look at one of your vaults and two of your friendships. I look at you like my own son so I have started the process to adopt you and have left you as my heir. I also leave you everything else I own including the role of Lord Black."

! END FLASHBACK!

"Good afternoon Mr. Potter or should I say Lord Potter-Black. I have called you here as I have recently found some evidence that a group of people have been taking small amounts of galleons from your vaults each month. I thought that I had better deal with this personally as you are one of our most respected and wealthy clients." Harry cleared his head of all thoughts of the will reading and decided on how he should approach the situation.

"Firstly how small were these amounts? secondly I have been wondering if there is some sort of lineage test to find out who I am descended from and is there a test to see if I have any magical abilities? And finally I would like to know how much money I currently have available? And please call me harry" He had decided on these questions so he could see how much had been stolen from him in comparison to how much he had so that he could decide what needed to be done to those who had stolen his money and the other two could help him train for the upcoming war.

"Only if you will call me ragnarock, harry. But to answer your questions in total about 7.34million galleons have been taken with about 50% of this being taken by Mr. Dumbledore and the rest being split up by all of the weasleys and Hermione granger the only two who did not receive anything was Mr. Fred and Mr. George weasley. In total you currently have about 90 billion galleons available in the potter vault and 22 million galleons in the black vault plus large amounts of weapons and jewellery while the potter vault has lots of properties including this list." Here the goblin paused giving harry the chance to take a look over the list he had just been given.

_**Microsoft-25%**_

_**Sony-25%**_

_**Firebolt-100**_

_**Nimbus-100%**_

_**Flourish and blots -25%**_

_**Zonkos-25%**_

_**www-33%**_

_**ollivander-75%**_

"So as you can see you are fairly well off and to answer your other questions we will need to do some tests which we are able to do to find out peoples heritages and talents, for this we will need 4 drops of your blood on both sheets of paper along with your signature please." Taking the offered paper and Knife harry quickly cut open his index finger and let some blood spill onto both pieces of parchment then quickly scrawled out his signature at the bottom. Seeing the parchment fill with words harry's jaw dropped. Quickly scanning through some of the names harry only just caught what ragnarock said and as his mind comprehended it, he did what any normal person would do in that situation and promptly fainted dead.

A.N. please read and review and give me your opinion on if there should be a pairing and if there should who should it be obviously no harry/Ginny or harry/Hermione but I am fairly open minded so all suggestions will be considered and at the end of the next chapter I will ask you to vote on what suggestions have been made.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to those people that have reviewed so far I have had a couple of votes for people he should be paired with but not enough to be decisive. Sorry it has taken I so long to write this I have been quite busy recently with the release of the last harry potter film having seen it at midnight on the 14th at my local cinema. Keep reviewing as I appreciate all reviews

Chapter 3

After promptly fainting harry slowly came round and looked back at the list in front of him and then remembered what ragnarock had said before he fainted.

"Harry this list of families allows you 7 seats in the wizemagot as well as total control of Hogwarts." Checking the list harry saw.

**Heritage test of Harry James Potter-Black**

**Heir of The ancient and noble house of Potter (through James potter, father)**

**Heir of The ancient and noble house of Black (through Sirius black, adoptive father)**

**Heir of The ancient and noble house of Gryffindor (through James potter)**

**Heir of The ancient and noble house of Ravenclaw (through James Potter)**

**Heir of The ancient and noble house of Hufflepuff (through lily Evans, mother)**

**Heir of The ancient and noble house of Slytherin (through conquest of Tom Marvalo Riddle)**

**Heir of The ancient and noble house of Emerys (through father)**

**Heir of The ancient and noble house of Pendragon (through father)**

**Talent and Abilities of Harry James Potter-Black**

Animagus(four current forms with possibility for more)

Metamorphmagus(blocked

Parseltongue(gained through ability transfer with Tom Marvalo Riddle)

Beast speech(blocked)

Shadow mage(blocked)

Elemental(blocked)

Natural Occlumens(shields almost nonexistent due to repeated legilimens with no break for rebuilding)(partially blocked)

Natural Legilimens(Blocked)

Charms Prodigy(partial block)

Transfiguration Prodigy(partial block)

Defence Genius

Magic level 545 (blocked to 50)

"Is this true ragnarock, have I seriously had all of these abilities blocked? And why have I never found out about my ancestry or even found out how much money I have?"

"Harry I can confirm this is all true as to why you never knew about this we thought that your magical guardian had told you when you first returned to the magical world nearly five years ago. As to how much gold you have all statements were forwarded to your magical guardian at his request. Currently you have 5000,000,000 galleons in the Potter-Black vaults the rest we will be able to find out for you when you claim headship of those families." Pressing a button on his desk ragnarock pulled 8 rings from a box that had appeared on his desk when he pushed the button.

"To claim the headship of these families you must put these rings on then swear to uphold your position of head of the family to the best of your ability." Putting on the rings harry watched them merge into a new ring with the four Hogwarts houses in the corners and a large dragon in the centre symbolising the houses of Emerys and Pendragon.

"So my first question is who my magical guardian is? 2nd what do these families mean and what is in their vaults? And finally what do I need to do to unblock these abilities?"

"In chronological order, your magical guardian is Albus Dumbledore. These families are the families of King Arthur Pendragon giving you the ability to overrule any and all laws passed by the ministry although I suggest you don't unless there is no other choice as well as the chance to pull the sword of Excalibur out of the floor. The next one is that of Myrddin Emerys otherwise Known as Merlin Ambrosius well known as King Arthur magician and royal advisor. This gives you his vault of texts that he himself wrote as well as his staff if it allows you to touch it. The next four are the Hogwarts houses that give you 100% control of Hogwarts and the personal texts of each founder. And finally the Potter and Black vaults. These vaults are filled with treasures and gold."

"now to unblock your abilities we will need to prepare an unblocking potion this will be ready in about ten minutes while you wait I would suggest you go through the vault inventories and make a list of what you want out of them and while you take the potion we will collect them for you and store them in an space enlarged trunk with security enhancements stopping anyone that has not got potter blood entering."

...scene change...

After taking the potion unblocking potion harry was told it would take up to 24 hours to work so harry left to do some shopping before heading back to the dursley's. Leaving the bank harry turned towards flourish and blotts where he picked up some more advanced spell books along with one on magic levels as he had no clue what the 545 meant for magic rating. Leaving the bookstore harry went in to ollivanders to pick up a second wand. Walking in harry was once again startled when ollivanders walked out of the isle to the left of him.

"I see you are here to pick up a second wand Mr. Potter but for you I believe it will have to be a custom wand as you were so tricky the first time and I do not do custom wands. There is a shop down nocturnal alley that does though, try there" without even waiting for a reply he walked back between the shelves and disappeared from site.

Turning round harry strode out of the door and made his way over to nocturnal alley where he entered looking for the wand shop. About halfway down the alley harry found his interest peaked as he saw an animal shop advertising exotic animals, he decided to visit this shop on his way out of the alley along with the eye shop next to it as he was fed up with repairing his glasses so he had decided to see if he could get his eyes fixed or if not then at least he would be able to get some self-fixing glasses.

Seeing the wand shop of in the distance harry made his way over opening the door harry saw a fairly old man reminding him of a taller version of flitwick behind the counter. Walking up to the desk harry cleared his throat getting the man's attention.

"Excuse me sir, my name is harry potter and I am looking to purchase a second wand and was told I might need use of your ability to create a custom wand." Looking over him the wand maker beckoned harry into the backroom where harry saw the wands stacked with jars of different items and large blocks of wood." Mr. Potter run your hand along each side and pick up all those that you feel pulled to. Walking past the wood first harry pulled three pieces of wood each a different colour turning round harry walked past the jars again to pick up three jars putting them on the bench next to the wand maker harry waited to see what would happen.

"Mr. Potter it looks like you will be getting a staff as well as a wand as two of these woods can only be made into staffs. That is the furthest one from me which is a _Pennantia baylisiana __branch and the one next to it which is a dying elder tree branch the final one is a holly branch much like your current one. The cores you picked out are basilisk venom, phoenix tears and a griffin feather the first two will balance each other in the staff with the first two woods and then the griffin feather will go in the wand the staff will then have your blood added personalising it to you this will be good for all kinds of magic due to its core combination._

_Leaving the store harry made his way to the eye store where he was able to get contacts that self corrected as well as allowed him to see wards and through invisibility clocks. Heading next door harry felt a pull to the back corner where a large tank was kept covered by a large sheet when enquiring with the assistant what was in it he was told that it was a rare N_icaraguan basilisk and a Columbian Nundu going back over to the cage he spoke to the snake

=is there any way I can look at the two of you without being killed= hearing the snake reply he had closed his second eyelid he pulled the cover of and saw a what looked like a baby snake and a small lion. again speaking to the snake he asked = what is your name great serpent and what is pulling me to this cage= the snake lifted its head

= my name is Thanatos ssspeaker and that pull would be a familiar bond and I know that I am your familiar as I can feel it to and I'm guessing the Nundu next to me is as well as we don't fight to finish the bond you just need to allow us to bite you. This will allow us to complete the bond and we will then be able to speak to you through our minds. Putting his arm into the cage harry allowed them to bite him. Feeling another presence in his mind he thought

(Hello is that you Hades) hearing a distinctively different reply harry assumed it was the Nundu

(no my name is Darkmane but you can call me Dark for short. Would you like us to wait for you at home?) Hearing this harry was glad he would not have to explain their presence to the wizarding world just yet and so he told them if it was not any trouble for them he would see them in a while. Heading back to the bank harry was relieved that he did not meet Dumbledore, Hermione or the weasleys and was able to get back without any interruptions. Entering the bank he saw griphook beckoning him off to the side

"harry I am here to take you to the Pendragon vault and the Emerys vault before you port key back to your home. Walking into the Pendragon vault harry immediately saw the large stone in the centre with a sword handle sticking out "if you will put your hand on the handle and pull we will see if it will let you wield it." Walking over to the handle harry put his hand on the pommel and slowly pulled. At first nothing happened then slowly the sword slid out of the stone.

"Now imagine merlin's staff appearing in your hand" a small glow appeared in the middle of his hand and slowly the staff materialized in his hand.

"It appears the staff has accepted you as its new owner and you will be able to call it whenever you need it. Now if you follow me I will get your port key set up to take you to the dursley's." Appearing back at the dursley's harry quickly explained about his two familiars and that they could quite easily kill them so it would be best not to annoy them. With that matter settled harry quickly made his way up stairs and fell asleep.

Please keep reviewing as well as giving your ideas for who harry should be paired with.

current results for this poll are

fleur delacour with 5 votes

daphne greengrass with 3

susan bones with 2 votes

nymphadora tonks with 1 vote


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Having told the dursley's about his two new familiars harry spent the next couple of days finding as much out about them as was possible while still having enough to eat and drink. When he had got to a point where harry believed that there was little more he could learn about his familiars and there bond he started on his book about magic and its rating quickly seeing that it went from 1 being about a muggle and progressing up as the wizard or which got stronger harry learned that an average witch or wizard got around 150 to 175 and that the highest recorded was Merlin with 450. Harry then went on to read that as a person gets older there magic becomes stronger with three major increases these being known as majorities. These usually came at their 11th 17th and 20th birthdays so harry quickly realized his rating was just going to get bigger. He also found that a staff needed a magic rating of at least 300 to be able to be used. After harry read this he decided to start on his second transformation out of the four he currently knew.

... The following day...

After having spent most of the previous day working on his animagus forms harry decided that today he would start looking through the files he had been given at the bank and see if there was any place he could live as now that he was not underage he definitely did not want to live with the dursley's anymore. Opening the folder he had been given by griphook on his way out harry turned to the properties section

**Properties of Harry James Potter-Black**

Gryffindor castle (Scotland)

Hogwarts (Scotland)

Hufflepuff estate (Wales)

Ravenclaw tower (Spain)

Slytherin den (England)

Camelot (unknown*)

Potter family home (England)

Potter summer villa (Italy)

Black family home (England)

Black summer condo (America)

*the location of Camelot Is currently unknown but instructions were left on how to get there, these instructions will be found on page 754 of this booklet.

Deciding that he wanted to get out of the country for a while and hoping to find some information about his family out harry decided to head to the summer villa in Italy looking at the required page harry found that the only two ways of getting there were a premade port key in the potter vault or to go the muggle way to Rome then drive to San Felice Circeo on Italy's western side. He chose to go the muggle way as he expected Dumbledore to try and stop him going back to the magical world. With his mind set harry started packing all of his things into his new trunk that he had bought while in nocturn alley. Quickly putting everything into his trunk harry sent a quick message to his familiars through their bonds telling them to stay in his room while he went out.

Heading out into surrey he decided would need to be done under his invisibility cloak so that his guard did not see him. After donning his cloak he slowly made his way to the front door making sure not to knock anything so that he did not alert the dursley's or his guard to his presence. After successfully making it past the wards and his guard harry quickly made his way to the park where he slipped out of his cloak and got on the next bus into town where he quickly made his way to the nearest travel agents were he made use of the goblins id they had given him that proved he was emancipated. Showing the travel agent that he had enough money to pay for it was passed quickly when he pulled out the premium card that was in the wallet the goblins had given him as he was pushed towards the port key after the will reading.

FLASHBACK

Heading back up to the surface of gringotts griphook decided to explain a few things to harry

"harry the port key you are about to take is a permanent port key from where ever you are to the main foyer here this can be used whenever you need to . we have some more business to talk to you about concerning your new vaults such as the founders but that can be done at a later date when you have more time. Now though when we get to the surface I will lead you to a side room where you port key is currently being made."

"Thank you for everything you have done today Griphook it has been an enlightening day but not in a very good way but I can honestly say I have at least one person I count as a friend possibly three or four depending on what happens when I next see them and I would be honoured if I could call you one of those friends. You have done more for me today then my old friends did in five years."

"Harry of course you can call me a friend and I only did what any friend should."

Heading into the lobby harry saw Dumbledore and the weasleys pushing their way through the crowd towards him so he decided to try and avoid the confrontation if possible for the time being so quickly asked griphook to get him to the side room and to have a goblin pass on a message to Dumbledore telling him that he was going back to the dursley's and that he would see him on the 1st of September. Griphook quickly lead him to the side of the lobby through a small door and turned to him.

" I thought that I would have more time to explain this but here goes: you are emancipated in both worlds so you are able to drive cars buy cigarettes and alcohol in the muggle world as well as apparate, use magic etc in the wizarding world; in this wallet there is your id that proves you can as well as a drivers license for both motorbikes and cars as well as a variety of cards the main one being a premium card that is only ever given out by any bank to a person with more than ten million pounds. This will quickly show that you have more than enough money to pay for anything you need the pins will be whatever you type in as they are magical the wallet itself is linked to your main vault, to use it just think of the amount you want and in what currency and when you open it there will be one coin of that currency but when you take it out and put it on the counter it will change to the correct amount. There are some other things in there but they explain themselves now go your port key will activate when you say gringotts."

Turning harry quickly saw why griphook was rushing as the group from before was heading through the door with Dumbledore leading the way so harry quickly made his way to the port key and activated it.

FLASHBACK END

After choosing his destination and his departure date harry paid for the flight and made his way to the nearest car shop deciding to get a car now that he had a licence and more than enough money to be able to afford one. Heading into a shop called Nissan he quickly spotted a car he liked walking over to it he saw a man come up to him turning he looked at the man before saying

"How much is this car sir as I was looking to buy one"

"Young man I seriously doubt you will be able to pay for this car its a Nissan 370z gt version customised to top spec with a customized body kit and paint job it comes to about £50,000"

"I'll take this one then is that okay, now where do I pay"

"Fine if you think you can afford one follow me"

After heading to the till and paying for his selected car completely surprising the store assistant who suddenly turned very helpful harry went round to the back and got into his newest purchase before driving back to the dursley's to wait till he left for Italy the following day. Spending the rest of the day checking his folder harry wrote a quick message to griphook

Griphook,

Would you be able to go into each of the vaults I own and get me the family books for me send them with Hedwig as she will be able to find me as I have decided not to stay in this place anymore. Thank you in advance and I hope you are well.

Your friend

Harry

After tying the note to Hedwig's leg and sending her off harry went back to stufying what he had using the goblins list.

A.N. thanks to all those people have reviewed keep reviewing put who you would like me to pair him with.

What animagus forms should he have?

I will hopefully have chapter 5 up in about a week


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. thanks to all people who have reviewed and voted for the pairing and his forms keep voting as its currently stands for pairing at fleur -7, Daphne greengrass-6, Susan b-4, luna-3, tonks-1. Everyone keep reviewing and I am currently looking for a beta if anyone would do it for me please message me. My old one has not got enough time to do it now. Reminder this is set after 5th year so he knows the prophecy.

Chapter 5- the holiday

"BOY GET UP AND MAKE DUDDLEY HIS BREAKFAST" quickly getting changed harry prepared himself for the approaching storm from uncle Vernon. He knew his uncle would probably start shouting at him but he didn't care he was leaving today and no one could force him back making sure his shrunken car was in his pocket he went downstairs.

"Uncle Vernon, aunt petunia I am leaving today and as far as I am concerned I am not coming back as this is not my home anymore." Little did he now the wards had just flashed and started to weaken.

"I will be taking all my stuff with me and I will be leaving at 1pm when that time comes to stop the order becoming suspicious I will call out that I'm going to the park that way they will think I am coming back here."

"FINE BOY, we never did want you here in the first place we will be glad to get rid of you the sooner the better."

"Vernon, Vernon come into the kitchen one minute and discuss this" seeing his uncle Vernon follow his aunt into the kitchen harry went upstairs to finish his packing and to shrink everything ready for his trip to Italy later that day he was just waiting on Hedwig to get back with his family books.

Back in the kitchen petunia was speaking to Vernon.

"Vernon we have to keep him here you remember what Dumbledore said if harry leaves the wards will break and he will stop the money coming out of the potter vaults to us."

"Fine we'll keep the boy here but I want him out of this house as soon as we can get rid of him."What they didn't realise was that the object of their discussion had come back down the stairs after having checked his room and was stood outside the room. Hearing this harry stormed into the room.

"YOU CALL ME A WASTE OF TIME, A FREAK AND SAY THAT I AM USING UP YOUR MONEY WHEN IN ACTUAL FACT IT'S MY MONEY ANYWAY. I AM DEFINATLY GOING TODAY AND YOU CANT STOP ME." With that harry turned and walked out of the room before saying to them over his shoulder

"And I won't tell the bank of you stealing from me if you don't tell Dumbledore that I have left but I am stopping your payment as soon as Hedwig gets back. But if I find out that you do tell Dumbledore I will get the bank to take all of my money back any way they can."

After spending the morning checking everything was packed Hedwig having come back with his books not long before hand harry made his way downstairs for the last time in that house. Quickly saying a goodbye to his aunt he went out of the door calling on his way out that he was going to the park.

Making sure that he was out of the line of site of his watcher harry quickly slipped on his invisibility cloak and slipped down a side street before coming to a stop a few streets away where he pulled his invisibility cloak off and checked to see if anyone could see him. After making sure the street was clear harry pulled his shrunken car out of his pocket and enlarged it. Climbing in he drove to the airport where he shrunk his car and enlarged his trunk before putting the car in it, heading into the airport he got his tickets before boarding his plane. After driving to his house harry decided to have a look around the 5 floor villa with the help of a house elf that met him at the front gate called jeff. Walking round the bottom floor harry found a large dining room with a table at one end and an open space at the other which he was informed was for holding events in. He then came to the kitchen where he met another 4 elves who were absolutely thrilled to have another owner at last. Leaving the kitchen harry entered another room this was smaller than the dining room with a couple of leather sofa's at the side with a small table just to the other end. Looking round the rest of the floors harry found a library that went up all 5 floors. As well as a bathroom that was the size of the prefect's bathroom at Hogwarts. Going up to the second floor harry found what turned out to be a duelling room, a large gym area and a large cinema area full of all the latest releases. Heading up he found the last three floors filled with bedrooms and a large study on the fifth floor. Heading to bed he decided to start his new regime for training tomorrow and then visit the local town at the weekend.

Waking up the following meal harry went down into the dining room where he called for Jeff and asked for a nutritional breakfast. After finishing that harry went into the gym area he had found the day before and started by doing a series of stretches he then followed this by doing a series of push ups, pull-ups, sit ups and lifting weights. This took him through most of the morning after having his lunch served harry started on the treadmill. When Jeff called him at 3 o'clock like he had asked he went into the library and started looking through the potter family book. Reading in about 30 pages harry found that his family had a reputation of becoming fierce duellers and some of the best warders as they seemed to have a knack for it as well as in most cases needing strong wards around their homes. Putting the potter book down harry searched through the library for as many combat spell books as well as any books he could find on warding. Making his way back to the desk harry decided to start with the warding as he guessed that voldermort would be surrounded by the best wards he could afford and so to get to them he would need to be able to identify them and then break them without being detected. He then constructed a routine based on what he thought he would need to know.

day

monday (m)

tuesday (tu)

wednesday (w)

thursday (th)

friday (f)

saturday (sa)

sunday (su

6am-7pm

Get up and have breakfast

7am-8am

Go for run

8am-10am

Upper body workout (m)

Read up on warding (tu)

Full body workout (w)

Read up on combat spells (th)

Upper body(f)

Full body (sa)

free time (su)

10am-12

Lower body workout (m)

Practice warding (tu)

defence(w)

Read up on combat spells (th)

Lower body (f)

duelling(sa)

free time (su)

12-2pm

Lunch

free time

2pm-4pm

Read family books (m)

Practice warding (tu)

Potions (w)

duelling (th)

Ancient runes (f)

warding (sa)

free time (su)

4pm-6pm

Work on transformations (m)

Read up on warding (tu)

arithmacy (w)

duelling (th)

politics (f)

Free time (sa)

free time(su)

6pm-8pm

Evening meal

8pm-10pm

Go for a swim

bed

Setting up his schedule harry decided he was going to see if he could take an ancient runes and a arithmacy owl over the summer and then get put in the newt classes for them. He decided to give himself one day a week to relax and go into the local town. Starting on his family book again harry found that some of the potters had written books that when read by a potter passed on the knowledge of thee person that had written it. When the designated time came harry put the book down and went into a meditative state and started on his next animagus form. Finishing his next transformation harry went down for the evening meal before going for a quick swim and then to bed. Thinking to himself as he drifted off he realized his life was about to become very busy with his training schedule.

A.N. sorry this is a short chapter wanted to let you know I will be introducing a pairing in the next few chapters. But keep voting as if the person with the most votes changes so will the pairing.

Keep voting for his animagus form I have had a few good suggestions including a phoenix of some type, a snake, a dragon, a wolf or perhaps a griffin.

As to those who queried about Bill, Percy and Charlie weasley and their role in Harry's betrayal it will become clear in later chapters he just has not met them yet so I did not put it in. It will be put in at a later chapter though.


End file.
